The Evil Within
by lovlyangl
Summary: Story is about a Serial Killer loose in New York. This story was done in 2008 on talkcsi. I thought I'd bring it here for you to enjoy. Mature Themes/violence/reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**The Evil Within**

**By MacsLovlyAngl (lovlyangl)**

**The CSI:NY character's are not mine.**

Takes place in NY: Story is about a serial killer, who Mac and his team must stop, before he strike's again.

This is a story I did on talkcsi in feburary 2008 on talkcsi. I thought I'd bring it here for those who don't get a chance to visit talk.

**...............................................................................................**

It was dark, this place he had taken her, she couldn't see, couldn't tell if it was day or night. Listening carefully, she heard the click of the door, hiding behind it she hoped to make her escape. As the door opened, and she kicked him, hard enough to drop him on one knee. BITCH..."I'll kill you for that."

Running as fast as she could, she tripped on the step tumbling down to the bottom where she dragged herself back up._ "Come on Carrie....you can do it, just one more step and you'll reach the door," _she cried to herself.

Just as she turned the door he grabbed her, tossed her to the ground and began tearing at her clothes until he had her fully exposed. Pulling out his knife, he sliced her across her chest as she bled out, bathing himself in it, he orgasmed and moaned out a squeal as she lay there dead in the cold NY night.

...................................................................  
**4am...**

Arriving at the crime scene, Mac was tired, it had been a long week, a week full of paperwork, crime scenes and enless nights with no sleep. "What have we got Stella?" asked Mac. "Female victim, 28 years old, sliced across the chest. I'm telling you Mac, I've never seen anything like this, there is blood everywhere."

Walking in looking at the female DB, Mac knew this was going to be a serial case. He could tell, he knew, he always knew by the details, the blood, the crime scene that screamed this was an animal who enjoyed playing with his prey before killing them. "Mac....you okay?" asked Stella. "I will be Stel, don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Searching the room Danny said... she didn't even have a toilet Mac."

"I know Danny, we have a sick one on our hands. I want pictures taken of this room, everything Danny, including the bed."

"You got it Mac." Putting on his gloves, Mac looked around the room hoping to find something, anything that stood out.

"Excuse me... , I'm the super here you needed to see me?"

Looking over, Mac noticed the super was very nervous. "You okay sir, you look like you're about to pass out."

"I'm fine, just never seen so much blood."

"Listen....did you hear anything, or see anything." asked Mac.

"Nah...I heard nothing, wasn't home you see. I got here just before you arrived. I called the police."

Still staring at the guy, Mac had a gut feeling something wasn't right, something he couldn't put his finger on.

"Just one more question.....who rented this apartment?"

"Don't know...I just collect the money every week."

"Don't you live here?" asked Mac.

"No...I told you, I just arrived to collect the rent."

Knowing he had no evidence at this time, except what was in his gut, Mac told the guy he could go.

"Hey Mac....have a look at this."

Walking over beside Danny, Mac seen it, written in feces on the window....."HELP ME."

With the crime scene cleaned up, Mac headed home. Even though he hadn't been sleeping well, he knew tonight he would. Walking into his flat he heard her voice before he even seen her.

"Hello Marine, crazy day, how about I give you a full body massage."

Smiling sinisterly, Mac removed his shirt as he laid down on the plush carpet.

"Mmm....oh yeah, that's the spot, mm... christ that feels good." moaned Mac.

"I bet it does Marine, as she continued rubbing the muscles across his back, arms , and waist. Are you hungry Marine"?

"Mhm... starving, what did you make?"

"You'll see, stay here, I'll bring it to you."

Mac loved this night, for it wasn't to often he had time with his special lady who brought magic into his painful lonely nights. Walking back in, in her apron and nothing else, she bent over the table showing all her beuaty to her Marine.

"Come here Marine... I have something for you."

Pushing himself up, he stood, stalked over and grabbed her in his arms.

"Mmm....so you are my dinner?" Taking the steak on her fork, she placed it between her teeth as Mac bit down on it before kissing her seductively.

"Hiss.... she purred, oh....that's it my Marine she whispered grinding against him. Feeling the room spin out of control he picked her up and sat her upon his lap.

"Now my little homemaker, I have a gift for you, to thank you for pampering me."

Taking his hand, he placed it under her apron causing her to bite down on his shoulder as she released.

"Please Mac, I need to feel you within me. I don't want to play anymore." Lifting her once again, Mac sat her back upon his lap. "Easy love, he whispered. Take your time, I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me Mac, just as I could never hurt you."

Breathing deep, Mac could feel her tightness surround him, her beauty, her warmth, her love. Never in a million years, did he ever think he could be happy again, but she proved it true, that love does happen when you least expect it. Feeling their orgasm build, they kissed wildly in abandon, pouring their souls into each other, in warmth, in love, in tenderness.

Sighing softly she said..."I love you my sexy Marine."

"I love you too, my lady.'  
................................................................................................

Arriving back at the lab, Stella found Lindsay.

"Linds....did you find anything on that first piece of metal?" asked Stella.

"I did... it's made from pure steel. But the odd things is, this type of sword dates back to 18th century. It was used by the Knight's during their battles, which explains why the sword may be chipping apart," said Lindsay.

"Are you telling me we have 18th century wanna be killer on our hands?"

"No.... what I'm telling you, is that your serial could be an antique collector, a museum worker, or even a metal's worker." said Lindsay.

"Great....so what do I tell Mac?" asked Stella.

"You tell him to start checking Antique dealer's, that's where I would start," said Lindsay.

"Thanks Linds, see you later." Picking up the phone Stella called Mac. Hey Mac, it's Stella. Lindsay has a lead on that metal, it's steel, but the pieces date back to the 18th century so I'm going to check out the Antique dealer's."

"Stel....wait for Danny, I'll send him to meet you." said Mac.

"Sure Mac, see ya." Hanging up the phone, Stella waited patiently for Danny.

.......................................................................................................

While Stella was busy with Danny, Mac headed back to the office.

"Lindsay....explain to me about the sword please."

"Sure Mac....it dates back to the 18th century, used by the Knight's in battle, this steel is so thick and heavy, that it could slice a man in half with one swing."

"So what you're saying....is our serial is not only sadistic, but also a knight?"

"No Mac.... for all I know, your serial could be using a smaller version. A knife made from solid steel, but smaller. Look Mac, all I know is this type of metal dates back to the 1800's."

"Okay... thanks Lindsay and good job." Leaving the lab, Mac headed over to see his friend Sam Stone who owned a variety of 18th century swords.

.........................................................................................................

After checking several Antique stores, Stella and Danny were getting hungry.

"Stel...how bout we get some lunch, I'm starving."

"Sure Danny, I think there's a little hotdog stand across the street."

Crossing over, Danny seen a suspect behind a building selling Crack. "Stella...call Flack, get some units over here, we have a drug deal going down."

Picking up the phone, Stella called it in while following Danny behind the building.

As they listened, Danny made his move.

"FREEZE", he yelled as he jumped the first suspect causing him to smash his chin against the ground. While Stella contained the other suspect.

"Damn you, you fucking pig. What the hell, you knocked out my teeth."

"You have the right to remain silent."

"Screw you pig, he shouted as Danny put him in cuffs and continued reading him his right's.

"Good job Danny, nice jump, maybe we should change your name to Super Danny."

"Funny Stel....very funny." said Danny.

Walking the dealers to the squad car, Flack said...."no matter where you go Danno, you always find trouble."

Laughing Danny said....."no Don....it finds me."

..............................................................................................................

Stella knew he was going to be late, but that was okay it gave her time to have a shower and clean before he arrived. Running the water, she entered the shower allowing the spray to wash away the difficult day she and Danny had had. Thinking back to the event, she had to laugh, for it wasn't often she got to see Danny flying through the air like Superman. Turning off the taps, she wrapped the towel around herself and another around her hair.

Walking into her room, she pulled back the black satin comforter reveiling the black satin sheets. She loved the feel of silk, the coolness of them while being hot and heavy from wicked sex. Thinking of her lover again, Stella brushed her curls, slipped into her white silk teddies and housecoat, taking one last look at herself before leaving the room.

Turning on the TV, Stella watched the news as she slowly drifted off to sleep. While she slept, she dreamed of a wedding day, a day that would once be hers and her lovers, if he ever got around to asking her. Stella knew her man had been through hard times, but she also knew, she had helped him survive the heartache and pain that had never left his heart.

..................................................................................................

**Meanwhile...**

Mac was loaded down with paperwork, he had two cases to close before he could head over to see his new love._ "Damn...I hope she forgives me if I don't make it," _he thought to himself.

"Mac....can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Lindsay.

"Sure Linds, what is it?" asked Mac.

"I need some time off, my mom is sick and dad needs someone to look after her, I wouldn't ask, but she..."

"Linds....that's fine how long do you need?"

"If possible two weeks, maybe more," said Lindsay.

Sighing deep, for he knew the team would have to pull the weight he said.... "that's fine Lindsay just make sure you call if you're not coming back after the two weeks."

"I will Mac, and thanks."

"Your welcome, Lindsay." Signing the last case file Mac put on his jacket, grabbed his keys and headed out the office.

"Hey Mac..." yelled Don.

"Christ...not now Don, he whispered to himself. What is it Don?"

"I was wondering, would you like to come for a beer with Danny and I?"

"Not tonight Don, but thanks for the offer, I just want to go home and relax."

"Okay Mac, see you tomorrow." said Don.

Getting into his car quickly before he was delayed again, he drove out of the lot hoping it wasn't to late to see his girl. As he arrived at her place he noticed the apartment was in darkness. Looking at the key she had given him, he wondered if he should finally use it. Even though he had her permission, he still felt like he was invading her privacy.

Turning off the engine he exited his car, walked up to the front door and informed secuirty who he was there to see.

"Good evening a little late tonight?"

"Yeah....paperwork Bob, how's your night been?"

"Very quiet, but I like it that way, gives me time to watch the game."

"I hear you...anyway, you take it easy and I'll see you later."

"Sure thing detective, take care."

Pressing the elevator button, Mac pushed the button for the 10th floor.

End chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the elevator headed up, Mac's cell phone rang.

"Great...not now Taylor."

"Hi Mac it's Sam, how you doing?"

"Sam...good, how are you?"

"Not bad, busy, but never to busy for a fellow Marine."

"Thanks...listen, I'm a little detained at the moment, but could we get together tomorrow for coffee maybe around ten in the morning?"

"Sure, is something wrong Mac?"

"No...I just need your help with a case."

"Okay...I'll see you at ten, night Mac."

"Goodnight Sam," said Mac.

Closing his phone he stepped out of the elevator removing the key from his pocket. As he stared at her door, he was having second thoughts. Even though he knew he needed her, he really didn't want to wake her.

"Come on Mac, she gave you her key use it," he thought to himself. Turning the key, he opened her door walked in and locked it.

As he inhaled deeply he could smell her perfumed scent throughout her apartment, a sensual spicy scent that drove him wild. Taking off his coat and shoes he walked into her bedroom and just admired the vision before him. He swore she was a angel, for there she was laying her tummy, uncovered, in nothing but her white silk teddy.

Quietly removing his clothes he placed them on the chair leaving his t-shirt and boxers on. Turning towards the bed, he stood over her very softly caressing her sunkissed skin, watching her goosbumps form.

"Mmm.... is that my Marine?"

Climbing in beside her, Mac covered them with the comforter and pulled her into his arms.

"Long night Marine? I didn't think you were coming," she whispered.

"I almost didn't, but I realized I didn't want to go a night without seeing you. Wrapping his fingers in her beautiful curls, he raised her head bringing their lips to meet. I need you Stella, more than I ever thought I could need another woman. You've become my saving grace."

Stella teared up, "I love you too my Marine, more than I could ever express."

Mac closed his eyes at her words, he felt heartened that Stella loved him, he also hoped one day he'd be able to return those words. Oh he knew he loved her, he just wasn't ready to say them. Kissing her passionately, igniting the fire that fueled their love, they became wild as Stella climbed upon him, showering her hair around them, locking out the hatred and violence of the world.

Placing his hands on her hips, Mac guided her into his soul, softly, sensually, as they felt the friction, the heat, the beauty of their love surround them. Lifting her arms Mac removed her teddy, exposing her beautiful body for him to see. Caressing her now, up and down her silken skin, watching her burn in ecstacy from the fire he forcing upon her.

"Mac.....she purred, with tears in her eyes.

Knowing she was ready, Mac flipped her wrapping his hands in her hair and forced her with gentleness to look at him.

"Stella....."I love you... he whispered onto her lips as they aligned their souls into the night. Not wanting to release his hold, Mac sensually looked at her and seeing the tears he asked...Why are you crying love?"

"I'm crying from your words Mac, you whispered you loved me, words I wasn't sure I'd ever hear."

Giving her one last kiss he said......"I do love you Stella, I've always loved you, I just never realized how much till tonight. You've given me everything and never once have you asked for anything in return, as you waited patiently for me to say the words you needed to hear and I'll never take them back Stella, ever, I do love you, always."

Turning on his side, Mac wrapped Stella into his arms as he said... "sleep now love, the words have been said and I'll never take them back."

Curling closer into him, Stella whispered.... "nor I my Marine, I will love you forever."

..........................................................................................

**The Serial Killer**

**Ten years earlier....**

He loved his books, ever since he was a child and his father had taught him how to wield a sword. He'd never forgotten the night he seen his father take his 18th Century sword, that had been passed down from generation to generation and sever his mother's body right in half as he bathed himself in her blood, calling it the healing ritual, for warrior's.

Not understanding at first, his father showed him the book, Knight's of the Unforgiven and explained to him that young girls with clean souls cleansed the Knight's spirit, allowing him eternal life, keeping away the evil spirit's that tried to steal a Knight's soul. Ten kills, he used to say and the spirit's are forced back to hell, for another ten years.

Welding up with tears he remembered his father's dying words..."_I failed son, I only made it to eight, you need to save yourself now son, take the book and hide the family sword before the evil spirits come for it."_

Trying to pick up his father's sword he dragged it, but before he got out the door. The evil ones had yanked it from his small hands leaving only his 18th Century small version his father had given him . He could still remember the officers words...

"Take him into custody, and have a Psych evaluate him. "Yes sir....come along son, you need to follow me." Leading him to the cruiser they placed him inside informing the officer to go right to the station. As they left, the boy seen his father being dragged out in cuffs.

"Where are they taking my dad?"

"I'm not sure son, just sit back and relax everything will be fine.

......................................................................................................

Arriving at the staion they took the boy into a room and left him sitting there until Psych arrived.

"Hello young man, my name is Sara and I'm here just to talk with you."

"Why...I have nothing to say." said the young boy.

"Your name is Michael, right? "You are also ten years old and you lived at home with your mom and dad?"

Turning away, Michael ignored the Psych.

"Listen Michael... we can do this here or in the hospital, choice is yours."

"What do you want from me, I know nothing."

"Michael are you aware your father is mentally unstable, that he hurt alot of women."

Michael knew what she asking, but he had also been told to keep quiet and never tell about the Knight's for he was to take over if anything ever happened. "I told you, I don't know, please can't you just leave me alone."

Bringing himself back to reality. Michael watched for the girl to leave the Campus.

He had another one, he had snatched her from the Campus, locking her in the rental room above the store he stripped her, cut her hair and locked her in the room. Walking into the bathroom, he took her hair and attached it to the other pieces he had collected. After safely putting them away, he walked over to the grungy looking sofa, sat down and opened his book Knight's of the Unforgiven.

Reading the chapter allowed it read......"He only had six more ladies to kill, he knew his time was coming to meet his maker, bending on his knees he prayed to the sky that he be allowed to suceed in his quest. Taking his mighty sword the Knight slammed it into the ground as he screamed into the night.

Hearing the girl crying, the killer put down his book and grabbed the gag from the table. "Listen to me bitch....you are disturbing my story time, this makes me angry and I cannot kill you yet, but if you don't shut up I'll do it now, UNDERSTAND?" Shaking her head in fear the young girl curled up on the floor and cried herself to sleep.  
..........................................................................................................

****

Meanwhile...

Danny was at the Airport saying good bye to Lindsay.

"You have a safe trip Lindsay and I'll be here to pick you up when you get back."

"Thanks Danny," said Lindsay.

Hearing the call for her flight, she kissed Danny and left without looking back

"Hey Danno....let's go get that beer," said Don.

"Yeah man, coming.," said Danny.

Getting into the car Danny watched as the plane took off in the air.

"Don't worry Danny, she'll be fine." said Don.

"I know Donnie, let's go."

Arriving at the bar, the boys ordered a pitcher and two glasses while watching the game. "Hey Don, what do you think of this serial killer?" asked Danny.

"I don't Danny, Well... I try not to, but I have a feeling he's going to kill again before we get a handle on him, or knowing anything about him."

Taking a swig of beer, Danny had to agree.

Stella woke to find her bed empty, looking at the clock it read four in the morning. As she sat up, she seen Mac staring out the window looking over New York. Getting up, she walked over, wrapped her arms around his tightened stomach and said....."what's the matter Mac, are you having trouble sleeping again?"

Leaning back, he wrapped his fingers in between hers, linking them together.

"No... I guess my mind is on this new serial, we have running around New York."

"I know Mac, but worrying about it isn't going to change anything."

"I know Stel....believe me, I know." Turning to face her, he picked her up and carried her back to bed.

"You are shivering sweetheart, he whispered as he wrapped her tightly in his arms.

He was sleeping. She awoke to silence, except for his snoring. Knowing she had to go to the bathroom but had no toilet, she soiled the floor. Still crying, she looked out the window as she seen the street below, she knew she had only one choice, to jump to her death or die by her killers hands.

Quietly opening the window, she climbed out squating on the edge of the sill whispering to herself... "I'm sorry mom and dad, please forgive me," jumping to the ground everything went black.

**7am...**

Mac and his team arrived after getting the call.

"What have we got Don?" asked Mac.

"Jumper, looks like she jumped from the 5th floor. If you look, you can see the window."

"Any idea who she is?" asked Mac.

"Yeah...Jessica Fortworth, she's a student at the University. Amazingly, she survived, they've taken her to the hospital, but she's critical."

Walking inside the building Mac, Stella and Danny headed up to the 5th floor, as they walked in they could smell the feces and urine within the room.

"Sheldon, have you found anything?" asked Mac.

"Nothing yet Mac, still looking." Putting on his gloves, Mac searched the bedroom hoping to find some clue or piece of evidence.

"Mac...I've found something," yelled Stella.

"What is it Stella?"

"Looks like a collection of hair, more than one type. I'm thinking he left in a hurry forgetting it." Placing the evidence in a bag, Stella placed it in her kit as she continued to take samples of the sink, toilet and tub.

Once they had thoroughly investigated the apartment, Stella and Danny headed back to the lab while Sheldon, Mac and Flack, headed over to the hospital.

When they arrived, Mac seen the girls parents holding each other. "Excuse me...I'm , I'm very sorry about your daughter, how is she doing?"

"We're not sure yet, we are waiting to hear," said her parents.

"Could you tell me if she had any enimies or someone that may have wanted to hurt her?" asked Mac.

"No... our daughter was very well liked by everyone."

"Excuse me....are you Mr.& ?" asked the doctor.

"Yes doctor, how is our daughter?"

"I'm sorry to inform you, she didn't make it."

"Noooo....screamed the mother, please tell me you've made a mistake."

"I'm very sorry." Turning to leave, Mac followed the doctor and asked...."excuse me doctor but we'd like to take the body, we need to examine it for trace, she may have scratched or attacked whoever took her."

"Sure... I'll have the body sent to your Coroner."

"Thank you, said Mac. Walking back over to the parents Mac said...."once again, I'm very sorry for your loss." Leaving the hospital, Mac informed Don they needed to find this animal and fast.

When Mac returned to the lab, he headed down to see Sid. "Sid...any luck with our young victim?"

"Afraid not Mac, sorry I wish I had better news for you."

"That's okay, thanks Sid, we'll just have to hope he slips up."

"If I know you Mac, and I do, you'll get him. you're to good not to." Smiling...."thanks Sid."

He knew he had lost this round to the evil ones, but worse than that he realized the police now had his hair, which meant he would have to start again. Waiting patiently, he thought back again to the night he was told his father was dead by another inmate.

"I'm sorry Michael, but your father was killed this afternoon by his cell mate."

"No....this isn't fair, this is all your fault, I should kill you, you can be my first victim." Trying to choke the Psych, the doctors sedated him, then placed him in a padded cell were he couldn't hurt himself or anyone else. For ten years, he went through extensive therapy, until the day they finally told him he was healed.

"Okay Michael, this is your last day with us, now are you sure you feel ready?"

"Yes, I'm sure, I truly understand how wrong my father was, how twisted and insane."

"Good for you Michael, you are going to make a wonderful citizen now."

"Thank you doctor, for everything you've done to help heal me."

"You are welcome Michael."

Jarring himself back to reality, he focused on the young girl who was coming out of the restaurant. As she round the corner, he followed her, stalking her waiting for his chance to attack. Turning the key in her apartment door, he grabbed her and pushed her in, locking the door.

"Scream, and I kill you, understand?"

"Mhm... she mumbled against his hand. Pushing her towards her bedroom he shoved her on the bed, pulled the gag from his pocket and shoved it into her mouth. Getting up, he grabbed the ties from her curtains and bound her hands.

Making sure the binds were good and tight, he left her room. Michael knew this time he was taking a huge risk by having her in her apartment. He knew it could lead to trouble, especially if someone came looking for her. Sitting down he thought to himself....."just what the hell are you going to do now Michael?" Answering himself, he said....I'm just going to have too kill her."


	3. Chapter 3

As Michael got up, he pulled out his knife and walked towards the bedroom when he heard the knock.

"Damn it, now what?" Running quickly into the bedroom he bent down and whispered... you listen to me carefully bitch, whoever it is you get rid of them, understand? Any slip up, I'll kill you, and whoever is at that door."

Removing the gag, he pulled her up walking her towards the door. "Who is it?" asked Karen.

"Karen...it's Sam, when you didn't show up for class I got worried, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sam, just sick I was sleeping."

"Are you sure your okay, let me in and at least have a look at you," said Sam.

"I said I'm fine, please just go. I don't want you to catch it."

Sam knew something wasn't right, he could tell by her voice.

"Okay Karen, I'll call you later around six."

"Sure, that's fine, bye." said Karen.

Walking down the hall, Sam called the police.

"NYPD emergency, how can I help you?"

"Yes, I need an officer sent out to 1432 42nd street, I think my friend may be in trouble," said Sam.

"Can I have your name sir?"

"Sam...Sam Wright, please hurry." Hanging up the phone Sam waited for the officer to show up and that's when he heard the scream..."auuuuuugh." Runnig back to her apartment he banged on the door.

"You stupid bitch, how dare you."

Stabbing the knife into her over and over, he bathed himself in her blood. Then taking off down the fire escape stairs, he escaped into the alley. Back inside Sam smashed the door and ran in. "Oh my God...Karen...oh God, noooooooo."

Hearing the scream, the officer ran into the apartment and seen the horror, picking up his radio he called it in.

When Don, Mac and his team showed up on site, Don took Sam into the living room and asked him questions. "How do you know the victim?"

"We go to the University together, we take the same classes. I became concerned when she didn't show up, it wasn't like her she never misses a class."

"What made you call us?" asked Don.

"She sounded upset, really upset. I just had a gut feeling, I knew something wasn't right," said Sam.

"Okay... you can go. If we need you, we'll call." said Don.

"Someone needs to call her parent's, they live in Nova Scotia."

"Okay Sam, we'll get in touch with them."

As Don walked into the room his cell phone rang. "Flack."

"Don we recieved a call from a concerned citizen who seen a man running down the street covered in blood. The officers have him surrounded, we need you down here now."

"Mac... I just got a call, it seems we have a suspect. Officers are taking him in now he was found covered in blood."

"Okay... Danny, Sheldon, finish up here. Stella you come with us," said Mac. Heading down to NYPD, Mac hoped this case was finally coming to an end.

As Mac and Stella followed Flack, they noticed the police cruiser off to the side of the road. Pulling over, they got out and seen the officers throat. "Christ...you have got to be kidding me, who is this guy, Houdini?" asked Don.

Mac was just as shocked. "Why the hell didn't your officer put him in cuffs?"

"I'm not sure Mac, he looks like a rookie. He most likely thought the guy was just sick bastard or freak." Calling it in, Flack, Mac and Stella knew this case was far from over.

"I'm going to check the area, Flack you stay with Stella. and don't let her wander off alone, understand?"

Looking around the area, Mac could find no sign of the sadistic bastard. Heading back to the car Mac took Stella by the hand and placed her in the car.

"Don...we're going to head back, I'll see you in a bit," said Mac.

"You got it Mac," said Don.

"Are you okay Mac? You seem distracted?"

"I'm fine Stel, just a little peeved by the situation." Taking Mac's hand Stella caressed it, calming him down.

"We'll get him Mac, everyone slips up eventually he's not perfect. We will get him," said Stella.

"I know Stel, but he's still out there, hunting, searching for his next victim." Knowing Mac was right, Stella continued calming him. Arriving back at the station, they broke their contact and went there seperate ways.

"I'll see you tonight sweetheart," said Mac.

"Yes you will my Marine," said Stella. Walking into his office, Mac seen the Chief sitting there. "Not now Sinclair," said Mac.

"Yes, now Mac. What are we doing to catch this guy?"

"Listen...we are working around the clock and overtime. It is not my fault one of your rookies screwed up. What kind of officer doesn't put a suspect in cuffs," he yelled.

Sinclair knew Mac had a good point, but he also knew he was taking the heat from the city for not capturing this animal. "Just what am I suppose to tell the press?" asked Sinclair.

"I don't know, that's your decision not mine," said Mac. Storming out of his office, Mac left to see Sid.

..................................................................................  
After seeing Sid and getting nowhere, Mac went looking for Stella.

"Hey Mac, what's going on with the case?" asked Danny.

"I don't know Danny, have you talked to Lindsay she was supposed to be back by now."

"I have, her mother is worse she doesn't know when she'll be back," said Danny.

"Next time you talk to her, tell her to call me, she was supposed to inform me. It's been three weeks Danny, I'm not impressed with her behaviour."

Knowing Mac was pissed about the case, Danny nodded his head and left. Sitting in his office, he looked out the window over New York.

"What are you thinking about Mac?" Hearing her voice mellowed Mac out of his mood. "Nothing love." Walking up to him, Stella whispered_..."please don't keep things from me Mac, I'm really concerned about you, as is Danny. He told me about this afternoon."  
_  
Sighing deeply, Mac turned and looked into Stella's eyes. "Why is it, you are the only one who can make me feel whole?" said Mac.

"Well...it's the same reason you make me feel that way. It's called love, detective. Unconditional at that," Stella smiled.

Standing up, Mac looked around and seen the building was almost empty. Reaching for Stella, he kissed her softly on the lips. "Are you ready to go home, love?"

Kissing him back, she said..."yup... let's go Marine. I have a back rub with your name on it." Leaving together, they headed towards the car as Don walked up.

"Mac....I just had my ass chewed by the Chief," said Don.

"Join the club Don, so did I earlier. He just doesn't get it, we are doing more than our fair share, yet it's never enough for him." Nodding his head in agreement, Don said goodnight and left. Pulling out of the parking lot, Mac decided to pick up dinner at the little Cafe on 42nd street before heading home.

.............................................................  
Over at Danny's place, he could smell dinner before he seen it. "Linds...are you here?"

"Hi Danny I am, how was your day?"

"How was my day? Let's see... we lost our serial, one rookie, a young girl and a repremand from Mac because you didn't bother to call him," said Danny.

Looking shocked with Danny's anger Lindsay said..."Dann..."

"Forget it Lindsay, go home. I don't feel like company tonight. What you did by not calling Mac was selfish and uncalled for".

"What are you saying Danny?" asked Lindsay.

"I'm saying go home before I say something I'll regret," said Danny.

Leaving out the door, Lindsay headed home to her apartment.

.......................................................................................................

Michael was freezing. He was trying to keep warm, as he hid behind bins in an alley. "Damn you Michael, can't you do anything right? You lost your sword years ago to the evil ones and now you've lost your hairs, plus your book too." Shaking his head in shame he wasn't sure what to do now, but the one thing he did know was that if he didn't get inside soon, he'd freeze.

Looking out towards the street he seen her coming out of the apartment alone. Moving himself, he crossed the street and followed her. Waiting, hoping she had a car for a quick get away. Leaning down, Lindsay unlocked her car door and as she opened the door he pushed her in, knocking her out with the butt of knife. Pushing her over, he searched through her purse and found her address. Taking off in her car, he headed to her place.

When he got her there, he carried her to the apartment, gagged her and tied her hands to the bed posts. Leaving the room, he sat down on her sofa and looked through the rest of her things. Pulling out her badge he said...."An evil one? I caught an evil one, are you listening dad, I got one of the evil ones," he said to himself.

Getting up he went into her kitchen and made himself something to eat._ "This is going to be a wonderful kill, I can't wait for her to wake, she will be tortured slowly and violently. Oh yes....she will know pain." _Sitting back down he turned on the TV and listened to the news.

................................................................................

**Meanwhile...**

Danny was feeling a little guilty, he didn't mean to be so harsh with Lindsay, it had just been one of those days. Picking up the phone he called her place._ "Come on Linds answer." _After getting no response, Danny decided to go see her. Leaving his apartment, he stopped off and picked up dinner as an apology for the way he had treated her.

Pulling up in front, Danny noticed her car door was open. Looking inside, he seen the dry blood on the drivers side of the car. Taking a sample, he put it in an evidence bag and headed upstairs. His only concern now being, Lindsay may be hurt.

............................................................

After dinner Mac layed on the floor with his back exposed to Stella. As she massaged his muscles he sighed... "Mmmm...why don't you let me massage you love, I'll even take off your blouse."

"You are a naughty Marine, but why not," purred stella. Changing places, Stella allowed Mac to unbutton her blouse caressing her skin along the way. "Turn over Stella." he whispered. Turning over Mac softly caressed her back, leaving shivers across her skin.

"Maaac...she purred, behave."

Smiling sinisterly, Mac kissed her neck whispering...."don't worry love, for you I always behave." Laughing Mac continued massaging his lady.

When Danny got up to her apartment, he could hear the TV. "Linds...it's Danny, open up, I need to see you, Linds..."

Hearing the guy at the door, Michael panicked as he ran into the bedroom and tried to wake Lindsay. "Come on you bitch, wake up," as he shook her she didn't even moan. That's when he seen the blood. Knowing he hit her to hard, he was going to have to do the kill quick, instead of slow. Pulling out his knife, he held it towards the sky saying a prayer over it.

"Lindsay....open this door right now, or I'll bust it in. Last chance Lindsay, I just want to make sure you're okay than I'll leave," said Danny.

Still getting no response, Danny booted in the door and ran into the bedroom falling on his knees...."Nooooooooo, oh God, noooo," Getting himself up he leaned over Lindsay calling her name as Michael came out of the washroom, stabbing Danny in the back.

Taking off out the door, Danny lay on top of Lindsay in a pool of their blood. Running towards the elevator people were watching. "Call the police someone, hurry," yelled Lindsay's neighbour as she entered her apartment and found them in the bedroom.

When Flack arrived, he knew right away it was Lindsay's apartment and running in, he seen Danny being loaded onto a stretcher, while Lindsay was being put into a body bag. "Danny...Danny answer me, what happened here?"

"He was here Don, he was here with Lindsay, he killed her Don, she's dead."

Taking Danny out with Lindsay behind, Mac walked in with Stella. "Danny....what happened here?"

"He killed her Mac, he killed Lindsay," passing out again Don told them to take him.

When they arrived at the hospital with Danny, they took him right into surgery while Flack thought to himself how much Danny was going to need him over the next few months. "Excuse me ?"

"Yes...I'm ."

"I would just like to inform you, your friend came through surgery fine, but he still hasn't waken yet."

"Okay...thanks doctor, may I see him?"

"Of course, he should be in his room shortly, if there's anything else you need let me know."

"I will. After the doctor left, Don headed down to Danny's room to wait.

.................................................................................  
Arriving at the hospital, Mac, Stella and Hawkes, headed up to see Danny. "Have you told Lindsay's parents yet Mac?"

"I have, they don't want a funeral for her, we have to send her back to Montana."

"Montana, how's Danny going to feel about that? We all knew they were some what seeing each other," said Hawkes.

"Danny has no say, Lindsay has never spoken of Danny to her parents. They were not even aware she was in a relationship."

"Wow...that's kind of strange, not to tell her parents about him," said Sheldon

"I don't know, and at this point it doesn't matter. What does matter, is this animal we need to catch and soon. Don...how is he?" asked Mac.

"Still sleeping Mac, the doctor said he came through fine, the knife missed all the organs."

"Okay, why don't you all head home I'll stay with Danny. I need to find out what went on when he wakes."

"I'm staying Mac, he's going to need me, I'm not leaving," said Don.

Mac had never seen Don act this way. "Fine...you can stay, Stel.. go home and I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure Mac."

Walking out down the hall, Mac ran and caught up to her. "Stel....I'm sorry love. I never meant to sound cold."

"I know Mac, I'll leave the light on for you, okay." Caressing her face, Mac headed back to Danny's room.

As Mac and Don waited, Danny finally woke. "Mmmm....Linsay," he called out.

"Danny...Danny it's Mac, how are you feeling?"

"I hurt, so much pain in my back." Pushing the call button for the nurse she walked in.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, Danny is in alot of pain can you give him something?"

"Actually, he can medicate himself. , just push the pump in your hand and it will dispence your pain medication for you."

"Thank you, he whispered pushing the pump.

When the nurse left, Mac asked Danny what happened.

"Danny, I need to know what happened tonight."

"I know, Lindsay and I had an arguement earlier, she left my place upset so I felt guilty and grabbed some take out. When I got to her place I noticed her car door was open and there was blood on the seat, so I took a sample and headed upstairs."

"What happened next?"

"I knocked on her door but got no response, yet I heard the Television. My main concern was she may have been hurt due to the blood. So I yelled for her to open the door or I'd bust it in. Neighbours were watching as I kicked it in, next thing I know I'm in her bedroom looking at her in a pool of her own blood."

"Easy Danny, just relax," as Mac seen his tears.

"I ran over to the bed and tried to wake her. The next thing I remember was a pain in my back."

"You didn't see his face?"

"No Mac, it all happened so fast. I didn't even hear him come out of the washroom."

"Okay Danny, I want you to rest. I'll be back in the morning after I meet with Lindsay's parents."

"Her parent's, they are coming here?"

"Yes Danny, they want to take their daughter back to Montana, they've requested it and I've okayed it. They also were not aware you and Lindsay were seeing each other, it came as quite a shock to them."

"What! I thought she had told them."

"Danny, she told them nothing, never once did she mention you to them."

"Oh....okay Mac, I'm really tired I just want to rest."

Mac could tell Danny was very upset and shocked with this information. "Don's going to stay with you Danny, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Sure Mac, see ya." Leaving the hospital Mac wondered himself, "why the hell didn't she tell her parents?"

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

After Mac left, Danny asked Don. "Why Don? Why do you think she didn't tell her parents, about us?"

"I'm not sure Danno, maybe she didn't feel there was any need to, because you were just seeing each other, and not actually dating."

"But we were, Donnie."

"Danny, let me ask you a question. How often did you and Lindsay spend time together?"

Thinking about it, Danny knew he had be honest with himself. "Once, we actually shared one night together as a couple."

"What about the other times?" asked Don.

"There really weren't any. We were both busy with different schedules. It wasn't often we seen each other except at crime scenes, or if we passed by each other in the hall."

"Now...would you classify her as a girlfriend or an aquaintance?"

Thinking about it, Danny had to agree with Don's logic. "Yeah...I see your point now, it would have been nice though if she mentioned me."

"I know Danny, but she didn't, which shows she only thought of herself. You weren't important enough for her to mention."

"Hmmm...I guess, I thought we had something special."

"Listen Danno, I liked Lindsay, so don't get me wrong when I say I found her very self centered, selfish and unfeeling. She wasn't even there for you when Ruban was killed, do you know what she told Mac?"

"No...what?"

"That she didn't know how handle situations like that. That she was no good talking about it."

As much as Danny knew Don was right, he still couldn't help but feel guilty. "If I had of got there sooner, I could have saved her. I should have saved her Don, but I didn't."

Don was getting angry, for none of this was his fault, he wasn't responsible for Lindsay's death, it was just an unforseen event. Looking back at Danny, he seen his tears again. Taking his finger Don wiped it away. "Come on Danno, don't cry. I'm here for you, I'll help you through it. As long as you need me, I'll be here."

"Thanks man, thanks," said Danny.

Sitting in the chair, Don watched Danny sleep. "Don't worry Danny, I'll never let anyone hurt you, ever," he whispered.

.............................................................

He was at the used clothing store picking out a pair of clean pants and a new shirt. Changing in the hall he headed back outside. Looking around, he now knew, he had nothing except his replica knife. Walking down the street, he stopped at a diner and had something to eat.

"Hey... lady... can I get a burger and fries."

Popping her gum she said...."sure man, anything else? Looking her up and down she smiled. You're kinda cute, you single?"

Blushing he said..."I am, what time you get off?"

"Five minutes, would you like to go back to my place, and watch a movie?"

Michael was shocked, never had any woman made it so easy for him. Rubbing his knife between his legs he answered.... "sure, that would be great. We can take the burgers back with us."

"Sounds good to me, see ya in five," said Tracy.

"Tracy....who is that?"

"Some guy, who is soon going to find out what it feels like, to be drugged and robbed," she laughed.

"I swear Tracy, one of these days you are going to trap the wrong man, and he's gonna kill you." Little did Tracy know, that this night would be her last.

Closing after her shift, Tracy grabbed her coat and left with Michael. "Where's your place?" ha asked.

"Just over across the way here, it's just a small one bedroom, but I like it, it suits me. Unlocking her door, she invited Michael in. Just sit the burgers on the table, I'll be right back, I'm just going to slip into something more comfortable."

While Michael watched her go into the bedroom he followed her, snuck up behind her, and knocked her out with the butt of his knife. Checking to make sure she wasn't bleeding, he picked her up and strapped her to the bed._ "Good job Michael, now do not wait this time, you must kill her right away," _said his dad.

Raising his cross into the air, he said the prayer, brought down the knife ,and stabbed her through her aorta. Watching the blood squirt out, he undressed, and bathed himself from head foot, while rubbing himself until he released. Snipping off a piece of her hair, he went into the bathroom and showered.

After his shower he dried himself, cleaned up the room, and made sure he left no trace of himself. Than covering up her body, he grabbed the burgers and left.

....................................................................................................

Mac, Stella and Flack arrived at the apartment with Sheldon already there. "What do we have Sheldon?"

"Well... twenty eight year old female, stabbed through the heart. As you can see from the blood on the ceiling it flowed upward, I've also found bloody handprints on the sheet."

"Anything we could make an comparisson too?" asked Mac.

"Afraid not, but he may be getting sloppy or very desperate, as I found DNA, on the victim, and the sheets."

"Hmm... that's not like our serial, he's to smart for that."

"Not really Stella, he's become desperate. He no longer cares about details. Any idea where she works?" asked Mac.

"Yeah, she's got a job across the street at that little grill."

"Thanks Sheldon, Stel, let's go. I'd like to talk to whoever worked with her last night."

Leaving Sheldon and Don, they headed across the street to the Bar and Grill.

...............................................................................................

He was watching the evening news when he seen his picture across the screen, knowing he was made, left him no choice but to head out to the Pharmacy, and grab a bottle of brown dye. Once he paid for it, he headed over to the costume store, purchasing a fake moustache, and beard. Heading back to his rental unit, he stopped at the hotdog vender and grabbed himself a dog. Unlocking his door, he walked into his apartment and headed into the bathroom. Dying his hair brown, he then attached his moustache, and beard before looking in the mirror.

"Great job Michael, daddy would be proud, you like a new man." Leaving the washroom he ate his hotdog, put on his jacket ,and left to find his next victim. Rounding the corner of the Motel, he seen her on her knees, trying to fix her tire. "Excuse me maam, do you need some help?"

Looking up the young girl smiled and said...."Yeah... I seem to be having trouble changing my tire."

"Well allow me, I can help you with that." Getting down on his knee, he took the jack ,and fixed her tire. Then looking around to make sure no one was coming, he knocked her out, and threw her into the car.

.......................................................................................................

Stella loved the mornings she woke in her Marines arms. Always she felt safe and cherished. Moving closer into Mac's heat, she grinded herself against him.

"Mmm... behave Stel."

"I am behaving Mac, just trying to get comfortable." Pulling her in closer, Mac whispered..."it seems to me, you are looking for some attention." Smiling, she turned herself to face his handsome face.

"Morning my Marine, I love you."

Looking into her eyes he whispered....."I love you to Stella, now go back to sleep."

Not wanting to sleep she tickled Mac's lips with the tip of her finger, causing him to itch. "Come on love, stop." Still teasing him endlessly he bit down on her finger. "Ouch...what was that for?" Opening one eye he smiled, that my love was a love bite, now behave. I'm tired."

Still not giving in, Stella kissed his heated lips, teasing him, until he responded. _"Please Mac... touch me_, she whispered seductively against his lips. Gripping his hands in her curls he passionately gave in, plunging his tongue into her mouth, causing her to purr out.

With desire burning between them, Mac climbed upon her and entered her warmth as she cried out form the pleasure he was forcing upon her. Moving in rhythm, Mac flipped her on top, allowing her hair to shower them from the outside world. "Take me love, show me how much you love me, allow me to feel your passion. I need you Stel, all of you. I love you."

Melting from his passionate words, Stella's eyes filled with tears, and as they fell onto Mac's face, she whispered her love back to him. As their beauty and desrie surrounded them, they poured into each other, bringing forth, their bond of love.

...................................................................................................

As Michael drove he wasn't sure where he was headed, but as he rounded the corner, he came to a little Motel. Parking the car, he went inside and paid for a room. "Listen...my wife is sound asleep in the car, if I carry her in, could you open the door for me?" "Sure...no prob's man."

Opening the door, Michael carried the young girl to the bed, paid the guy a tip, and locked the door. Walking back into the bedroom ,he pulled the cords from the drapes, and bound her arms to the posts. Leaving the room, Michael sat down shinning his knife, while watching the news.

Waking from her sleep a few hours later, the young girl realized she was bound to a bed. "Help...someone help me." Running into the room Michael gagged her.

"Shut your mouth, scream again ,and I'll kill you understand?" Shaking her head yes, she turned it to the side. Watching her, Michael noticed how beautiful she was, and for the first time he was becoming excited. Taking his fingers, he touched her neck, causing her flesh to shiver. "You like that? Do you like the way I touch you?" Trying to twist away from his touch, was turning Michael on more.

"Mmmm...God you are a sweet one. Taking his knife, he slit her blouse and exposed her bra. Tracing the shape, she turned away and refused to look at him. What is this....you dare turn away from me, you dirty bitch, look at me." Looking into her killers eyes, she knew what was coming, she could see it in his eyes, as the knife went up, before plunging down, causing her world to go black.

.............................................................................................................................

At the hospital, Danny woke to Don watching him. "Good morning, how you feeling Danno?"

"Sore...very sore."

"I have some news for you, the doctor said you can go home today, as long as someone stays with you."

"Let me guess, you volunteered yourself?"

"I did Danny, I hope that's okay."

"As long as I don't have to eat your cooking, it should be alright."

"Aww...come on Danno, you love my cooking."

As Danny snickered Stella walked in. "Hey....you're up, how go's it Danny?"

"Better Stella, thanks.

"I hear you are getting sprung today."

"Yeah. Listen.... has Lindsay's parents picked her up yet?"

"They did Danny, three days ago."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I'm sorry Danny, we've all been so busy with this serial case."

"Hmm... are we any closer to getting him?"

"Yes and no, we've got a picture, and a name, from the young waitress, but no luck in finding him."

"Great... how many more girls have to die, before we capture him?"

"I know Danny, but he'll slip up again, they always do."

"Stella.... I need you to come with me, someone said they've seen our suspect."

"Okay Mac, Don you coming?"

"Yeah... I'll be back Danny, stay put."

"Funny Don, like I can really get anywhere."

Heading out, Mac hoped this was the break, they were waiting for.

**tbc..**


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived at the costume shop, Mac showed a picture of Michael to the cashier. "I'm not sure, he had his head down. I could be wrong, but if it is him he purchased a brown moustache and beard."

"Okay...thank you for all your help."

"You're welcome, I wish I could be sure."

Leaving the store, they headed back to the lab and had the sketch artist add a beard and moustache to the picture. "This is great, now make his hair the same color of his beard."

"Do you think this is him Mac?"

"It could be, I wouldn't be surprised if he changed his appearance, let's get this picture on the news."

As Michael cleaned up the room he turned on the television and seen his updated picture once again. "Fuck....I gotta get the hell out of here." Looking outside, he seen it was dark enough to leave. Leaving the girl on the bed, he covered her up and left the room.

Driving away in the car he knew he had to ditch it, for they would be looking for it. Pulling into a parking lot across from the Bus Station he bought a ticket to Miami, leaving New York behind.

"Good job Michael, first thing to do. Get a new look, Miami is great for that, so many plastic surgeons, they'll never catch me now." Laying his head back, Michael fell asleep.

.............................................................................................................

Back at the Motel...

When they arrived at the Motel, the cleaning staff were waiting. "How long has she been here Sheldon?" asked Mac.

"I put her death, about four hours ago."

"I'll be back, I'm going to see the front desk clerk." Leaving Stella with Don, and Sheldon, Mac headed over to the office.

"Excuse me... I'm Detective Mac Taylor , could you tell me what happened here this evening?"

"I'm not sure man, this guy checked in this afternoon, he paid cash, had his beautiful wife with him. I know, cause I had to hold the door open for him."

"Is this him?"

"Yeah... that's the guy. Do you think he killed his wife? Do you have any idea how this is going to boost my buisness?" He smiled.

_**"Pardon me? A young girl was killed, murdered in one of your rooms and the only thing on your mind is money?" **_yelled Mac.

"Yeah man, everyone has to make a living you know."

Mac was sickened, "Don't move, I'll be back." Heading back over to the room, Mac recieved a call they had located the car.

"Don...Stel...we need to go, they've located the car in a parking lot, across from the bus station."

"Oh great... do you think he's left New York?"

"I'm not sure yet, that's what we need to find out and fast."

............................................................................................................................

Heading to the Bus Station, Mac had a feeling they were to late.

As Mac, Stella and Flack entered the Bus Station, they showed Michael's picture to the tellers.

"Excuse me....could you tell me, have you seen this man, he may have bought a ticket here?"

"No... sorry, my shift just started, you may want to ask Michelle ,she just finished her shift." "Where can we find her?"

"Check the little Cafe, she usually heads in there for coffee, before going home."

Entering the Cafe, Mac seen the young girl sitting with some friends. "Excuse me, Michelle?"

"Yes."

"I'm Detective Mac Taylor, I need to ask you a few questions."

"Sure...what about?"

"Do you remember serving this man, it may have been about four to five hours ago?"

Looking carefully at the picture she said... "I think so, only he didn't have a beard just a moustache."

"Do you remember where he bought his ticket too?"

"Umm...oh yeah, Miami. He was heading for Miami."

"Thank you, you've been very helpful."

"Now what, Mac?"

"Now I call Lt Horatio Caine, and head out to Miami."

When they got back, Mac headed into his office and called Horatio.

"Caine."

"Horatio... it's Det Mac Taylor calling, how are you?"

"Mac... I'm fine, and how are you?"

"Not good, and I wish I was calling under better terms, but I need to inform you, you have our serial killer headed your way."

"I'm sorry..."

"His name is Michael Steffer, he's already murdered five University girls, and one of my detectives."

"I'm sorry to hear that Mac, can you fax us through his picture?"

"I can... but he tends to change his appearance. I'll send you what we have, but I need your officers to check the Bus Station. If my hunch is right, the bus from New York should be arriving within the next five minutes."

"Okay...okay. I'll have Tripp send his officers. I'll also have my team informed, before you arrive."

"How did you know I'd be coming?"

"I just knew Mac, it's what we do, hunt down the animals that invade our territory."

"Thanks Horatio, I should be arriving around six this evening."

After hanging up the phone, Mac headed home to pack. Unlocking his door, he found Stella already there, with his bag packed.

"Hello my Marine."

"Sweetheart... I'm glad you are here, I was hoping I'd have a chance to see you."

"Of course I'd be here Mac, I love you. Plus, I'm not about to let you leave without saying good bye."

Mac could see her tears forming on her lids. "Come here Stella."

Walking over, Mac embraced her in his arms as he whispered... "I promise to be back as soon as I can, and I'll stay safe."

"I know you will, Mac, just know I love you, and will be thinking about you."

"I promise to call when I arrive." Giving her one last long passionate kiss, Mac headed for the Airport.

When Michael arrived in Miami, he seen the police waiting.

"Damn, how did they find me so fast?" Thinking quickly he hid under the seat and waited.

"Is this everyone on your bus?"

"Yes it is officer, why?"

"We are looking for someone, this man, by chance was he on your bus?"

Looking over the picture the driver said..."he was, he was sitting in the back row, you must have missed him."

"Okay sir, thank you." As Michael waited for the bus driver to go into the station, he peeked up and seen the officers had left his area. Opening the door, he ran off the bus, and ran down the tunnel. Out onto the streets of Miami.

When Horatio showed up with Frank, he said... Did you find him"?

"No sir, he wasn't on the bus. He could have got off before arriving at the station."

"Did you check inside the bus?"

"No sir, we did not, the driver told us everyone got off."

Horatio's face showed his anger, "handle them Frank, I'm going to have a look on the bus."

"We are sorry Lt, we didn't think to look."

Stepping onto the bus, Horatio checked under all the seats, and that's when he seen it, the wig, the moustache..."Frank."

"What is it, "H?"

"He's here, son of a bitch is in Miami."

"Great...now what?"

"Now we put out an APB. Also... have all your officers check with the plastic surgeons in the area, and the costume stores, we don't rest till we find him."

"H..." called Eric.

"What is it Eric?"

"Detective Taylor has arrived, he's outside."

"Okay Eric, I'm coming." Exiting the bus, Mac shook hands with Horatio.

"Good to see you again Horatio, I only wish it was under different circumstances."

"I hear you Mac, but we know for sure your serial is here in Miami, we found these on the bus."

"Have you got anyone on him, yet?"

"We do, we do, the officers are searching all the shops, and plastic surgeons. We'll get him Mac, that much I can promise you."

"I hope you're right, because this guy is desperate now, and he's going to kill anyone that gets in his way." Shaking his head that he understood, Horatio drove Mac over to his Hotel.

....................................................................................................

When Mac arrived at the Hotel,he thanked Horatio and informed him he'd see him later. Opening the door, he dropped his bag, and phoned New York.

"Hello," said Stella.

"There's the voice of my Angel." said Mac.

"Mac.. .hi yourself, how's Miami?"

"Lonely, without you love."

"Awww... I miss you too my Marine. Any luck locating our serial?"

"Not yet Stel, though we know he's here. Horatio found part of his disguise on the bus."

"But I thought they had police waiting at the bus station?"

"They did love, but none of them bothered to check the bus."

"Hm... sounds like a bit of incompetence on their part, maybe you need more New York help, in Miami."

"Funny Stel, but I need you to stay where you are, someone has to take care of our team."

"Why thank-you."

"You my love, are welcome, I'm going to let you go for now, but before I do, know how much I love you, Stella."

"I know Mac, I love you too, call again soon."

"I will love, bye."

.........................................................................................................

After hanging up the phone, Danny asked...."was that Mac, Stel?"

"It was, it seems our serial is indeed in Miami."

"Great, Mac gets all the action now, and the hot chicks."

"Danny... he's not down their for pleasure, he's down their to catch a serial killer."

"Geez Stel, little sensitve there aren't you?"

"No Danny and by the way, don't you have a case that needs your attention?"

"Yes maam, on my way."

............................................................................................

Back in Miami, Mac rented a car, and headed down to Miami-Dade lab. As he walked in he seen Calleigh.

"Hiya stranger, nice to have ya back in Miami, how have ya been?"

"Great Calleigh, how about you?"

"Just great, come on, I'll take you to Horatio, he's waiting for you."

"Thanks." said Mac.

"Hi Mac, it's nice to have you back."

"Thanks Eric, any word yet Horatio?"

"Nothing yet Mac, but we've just gotten started."

Feeling the frustration set in, Mac took a deep breath, and hoped to hell they would catch him, before he made his first kill in Miami.

He had found a cheap Motel in the junkie part of Miami, but he didn't care, for it was good enough to do, what he had to do. Heading out onto the street, he never seen so many young girls, they were everywhere, and he knew he had his pick. Looking down an Alley, he seen two young girls prostituting. Walking up, he offered her one hundered bucks, for services.

Walking with her back to his Motel, he unlocked the door, telling her to wait in the bedroom while he went into the washroom, and pulled out his knife. Hiding it in his pants, he headed back out, and found her sitting on the bed.

"Is it okay if I tie your hands and legs?"

"Mmm... kinky one eh? Sure, it's your hundred bucks."

Making sure she was bound good and tight, he forced a gag into her mouth. Pulling out his knife, he raised it in the air, said a prayer, and plunged it straight into her heart. Watching her bleed out, he sat upon her, and bathed his naked body in her blood.

..........................................................................................

They recieved the call at three in the morning from the Motel manager. As they arrived on scene, they seen him being sick.

"Oh Christ, I've never seen anything like that, room 102."

Leaving Calleigh to get information from the manager, Mac, Horatio, Frank and Eric headed down to the room.

"Oh my God... Christ, what the hell," said Eric, as he seen the blood all over the walls, and bedding.

"Easy Eric... I need you to process."

"Sure H, sorry, it's just..."

"I know Eric, I know."

"Good God Horatio, what are we dealing with, asked Alexx, as she entered the room.

Looking over the body, Alexx took a body temp. "TOD is between eight or nine ,this evening. Straight plunge through to the heart. This was a quick kill Horatio, what kind of animal are we dealing with?"

"A sick one Alexx, a very sick one." Giving the haulers the okay to take the body, Alexx headed back to the morgue.

**Meanwhile...**

Michael was sitting at the dark end of the bar, having a drink. "Christ Michael, you need to find a disguise and quick." Seeing the girl sitting across from him, he asked...."could you tell me, is there a costume shop around here?"

Laughing the girl replied...."this is Miami, you'll find lots of shops here, there is actually one open twenty four hours, just two blocks from here. You should have a look, it's really cool."

"Thanks... would you like to come with me?"

"Umm...no thanks, I'm meeting some friends here, but thanks for the offer."

Swallowing his drink, Michael headed down the street until he seen the sign, walking into the store, he noticed two officers asking the cashier questions.

"Have you seen this man, he may have been here, please look carefully at the pictures."

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen anyone who looked like him. Beleive me, I'd remember him, as I've seen it all over the news."

Thanking the girl, the officers left the shop. Keeping his head low, Michael walked up to the counter, pulled out his knife and slit the girls throat.

"Sorry... I had no choice, I need a disguise, concider yourself lucky, you got off easy," he whispered to her. Grabbing a short black wig, and some green contacts, he changed and left the shop.

It must have been six that following morning, when Mac got back to his Hotel. Knowing Stella would most likely be sleeping, he didn't want to disturb her, but he really needed to hear her voice, after what he had seen today. He knew this case was getting to him, and he needed to vent, picking up the phone he dialed her home.

"Hello." said the sleepy voice on the phone.

"Hey my Angel, sorry to wake you."

"Mac....are you okay, you sound upset."

"No...I'm fine love, just needed to hear your voice to know you are still here."

"I'm always here Mac, what's going on, please talk to me."

"It's this case Stel, we had our first murder down here by Michael, it wasn't a pleasent one. It's just frustrating me a little."

Stella could read between the lines, she knew Mac needed her, her touch, her scent, her love. "I know it's frustrating Mac, but you and Horatio are doing your best to try and capture Michael, just try and get some sleep and know I love you."

"I love you too Stella, goodnight."

After hanging up the phone, Stella called Danny.

"Messer."

"Hey Danny. Listen, I need you to take over for me, I think I'm going to head over to Miami. I spoke to Mac, and it seems this case is taking its toll on him."

"Christ Stel...yeah...no problem, you go ahead, we'll be fine here."

"Thanks Danny, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Listen Stel, the next time I see you, Mac and Michael better be with you, understand?"

Stella knew what Danny meant by those words. Not to come home, until they caught this bastard. "I understand Danny and thanks." Hanging up, Stella packed her bag and booked a flight to Miami.

..............................................................................................................

When Stella arrived in Miami, it was ten in the morning. Stopping at Miami-Dade she asked to see Horatio Caine.

"Hi...my name is Stella Bonasera , I'd like to see Horatio Caine please."

"Sure, have a seat and I'll page him. Waiting patiently Stella seen Horatio walking down the hall.

"Stella... how are you?"

"I'm fine Horatio, is Mac here yet?"

"No...not yet, did you need him?"

"I did, do you have his Hotel he's staying at?"

"I do...give me a moment and I'll have Eric take you over."

Dropping her off at the Hotel, Eric headed back to the lab.

"Excuse me, could I please have Mac Taylor's room I'm his wife," she fibbed.

"Sure...room 402, just take the elevators to your left."

"Thanks so much."

"You are welcome and enjoy your stay in Miami."

Walking off the elevator, Stella knocked on his door.

"Just a minute. Opening the door Mac, seen Stella standing there, and without a word he embraced her in his arms. Stel... tell me I'm dreaming."

"You're not dreaming Mac, I'm really here." Taking her by the hand Mac lead he inside.

"Why did you come love?"

"I came because I knew you needed me Mac. I could hear it in your voice."

Not wanting to hear anymore words between them, Mac picked her up, and carried her to bed. Laying her across the middle, he carefully layed himself upon her. Looking into his eyes, they could feel the passion, the fire, the need begin.

Stella could feel the heat from Mac's breath burning through her skin. Driving her to lose all sense, on reality. She couldn't speak, couldn't get a word out, as Mac's heat was overpowering every one of her senses. Nipping his teeth across her shoulders, her back, her hips to her bum. He caressed, causing her to buck her pelvic off the bed.

_"Maaaaaaaaaaac...please. I can't....I..."_

Mac knew she had orgasmed. He could smell and taste it. Wanting more of her taste, he flipped her over and spread open her legs. taking his tongue, he stroked it over her swollen bud while his fingers invaded her inner core. It had been to long. Too long since they shared their passion. Feeling her body shiver once more, he knew she was more then ready to accept him. Climbing upon her, he looked into her eyes, as he entered her. Watching as he eyes glazed over, in fevered passion, and love.

"Look at you Steeeeeeel. Do you feel your body craving mine? Do you feel the heat, I'm spreading within you?" She couldn't answer, couldn't form a logical thought. Feeling her walls tighten against his shaft, he poured his love deep into her. Never wanting to release, never wanting to let go of the love they were sharing once more.

Giving her one last sensual stroke, he heard her whisper... "I love you."

**tbc...**


	6. Chapter 6

Later that afternoon Mac and Stella headed over to Miami-Dade. As they entered the lab Horatio was waiting.

"Stella...it's great to have you here in Miami, how have you been?"

"Great, it's been quite a while since I seen you last in New York.".

"It has, that it has." said H.

Walking towards Hortaio's office Calleigh, Eric and Ryan came out.

"Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, this is Det Stella Bonasera, one of Mac's detective's from New York."

"Hi... it's nice to meet you, I'm Calleigh, this is Eric and Ryan."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all. I only wish it was under different circumstances."

After being introduced Horatio was interrupted by the phone.

"Excuse me...."Caine."

"Horatio, its Frank, we've located Mac's suspect, he's been seen in Northshore Motel twice now."

"Is he still there Frank?"

"He is, I've just spoked to the manager."

"Okay Frank, we'll be right there. Mac we have a location on your suspect, we need to move now."

..............................................................

Standing in the washroom Michael put on his black wig and green contacts before heading out the door. Hearing the knock he asked... "Who is it?"

"Miami-Dade police open the door."

"Fuck... how the hell...." Moving towards the fire escape he looked out and seen the squad cars.

_"You've failed me Michael, you've disappointed me once again, it's time you join us,"_ whispered his father.

Not wanting to go down, he hid behind his door. "Michael you have to the count of five to open this door, yelled Frank. One, two, three... As they ran into the apartment with their guns drawn Stella was last to enter at the same second Mac turned and seen Michael with his knife in the air.

"Steeeeeeeeeeella......"

Turning to late, Michael plunged his knife into her chest at the same time Mac shot. Seeing the suspect fall, Mac ran over to Stella and seen the blood pumping from her chest.

"Call 911 now... NOW! screamed Mac, as he continued to apply pressure, while Stella was gurgling, letting him know that Michael had punctured her lung.

"Please Stella... hold on love, do you here me, hold on." Looking at Mac with pain in her eyes, the world went dark.

..........................................................

When they arrived at the hospital the first thing Mac did was call the team.

"Messer."

"Danny, it's Mac, I have some bad news."

"What is it Mac?"

"Stella's been stabbed, she's in surgery now. She has a punctured left lung."

"Christ Mac, how?"

"Michael attacked her just before I fired and killed him."

"Do you want us all down there Mac?"

"No... I'll call you when I hear anything."

"Okay Mac, we'll be waiting."

"What's going on Danny?"

"Stella's been stabbed, she's in surgery right now but they got Michael. Mac shot him but not before he attacked Stella."

"How's Mac doing?"

"He sounds upset, really upset, but he said we are to stay here in New York."

"You're kidding right?"

"I'd thought you'd feel that way, I'll book our flight to Miami."

...........................................................

While Mac, Horatio, Calleigh and Eric waited for news on Stella, they tried to keep Mac calm.

"Mac... I've never seen you act like this, is there something we need to know?"

"There is, Stella and I have been dating for a while now, I love her Horatio, if she dies..."

"Listen Mac, you need to stop thinking like that. Stella is a very strong woman, she'll make it."

"I hope you are right, Horatio."

Four hours later, Danny and Don arrived at Miami General.

"Mac... Mac, any word?"

Looking over at his team, he was shocked. "I thought I told you to stay in New York."

"Did you Mac, sorry, Danny and I thought for sure you said...get our butts to New York".

Trying to smile at his guys for being here, made him realize how strongly they were connected as family.

"Excuse me, Det Taylor?"

"Yes... I'm , how's my CSI?"

"She came through fine, she's still sleeping and pretty sedated but she's stable."

"Can I see her please?"

"Sure, but just one at a time, she needs her rest."

Walking into her room, Mac could here the monitor keeping track of her heart rate. As he neared the bed, he bent down and whispered...

"Stella... I know you can hear me, I want you to rest, but I need to listen to what I'm about to say. When you wake and we return to New York, I'm going to marry you, do you hear me sweetheart, we will be married. I promise Stella, I love you." Sitting beside her he watched her sleep.

....................................................

After everyone left, Mac knew it was time to tell his team.

"Danny, Flack I have something to tell you both."

"What is it Mac?"

"Stella and I have been seeing each other for the last few years, we've kept it between ourselves for we weren't ready to share."

"What made you change your mind Mac?"

"Stella almost dying is what it took. I plan to marry her when we get back to New York."

Danny and Flack smiled.

"Wow...great Mac, all I can say is you couldn't have chosen a better woman, she's amazing and beautiful." said Don.

"Plus she has the brains," interrupted Danny.

"Thanks, it means alot that you understand."

"Of course we do Mac, why wouldn't we? Now can we see her."

"Sure...she's not awake yet though."

"That's okay, we just want to make sure for ourselves that she's okay."

Walking into the room, they seen her sleeping peacefully.

"Geez... she's aweful pale Mac, are you sure she's okay?"

"She is Danny, remember she has lost alot of blood, she'll get her color back just give it time."

"Hey Stella... it's Flack, how you doing? Knowing she wasn't going to answer, Flack took her hand and held it. Listen Stel... you take as long as you need to wake up there's no hurry, we will all be here. I promise."

Kissing her hand, Flack released it and allowed Danny to talk next. "Hey Stel...it's Danny, you listen to me okay... you need to wake up soon, as Mac here is going to be old and gray and you won't want him anymore, but that's okay, cause you can always have me, Stella."

Looking down upon her Danny seen the smile. "Mac... she can hear us, even though she is sleeping she can hear us, look she's smiling."

Walking over, Mac could see the smile and the tears forming on her lids. "It's okay love, we are all here. I love you sweetheart, you just keep fighting and when you are ready you wake up."

**Once** the boy's left, Mac climbed in beside her and wrapped her in his arms. Being very careful so he wouldn't open her stitches. "I hope I'm not hurting you love, but I need you to feel me, I need you to know I'm here. Right here beside you, goodnight love." Kissing her softly on the lips Mac fell into sleep.

The following morning Mac woke to a fingertip caress across his lips. Opening his eyes he seen Stella looking at him. "Maaac... she whispered with a shallow breath.

"Hi sweetheart, how you feeling?"

"Sore...and thirsty." Pushing the call button for the nurse Mac climbed out of her bed and watched for the nurse.

"Morning Det Taylor, what can we do for you?"

"My CSI is awake and asking for water, she's thirsty."

Walking over, the nurse took her vital signs, than called for the doctor.

"Good morning detectives. Stella, how are you feeling?"

"Sore...very thirsty." After looking over her sutures he informed the nurse to get her a drink.

"Looks like she's going to be fine, her suture's are holding and her breathing seems to be normal. I'm going to have the nurse give you a shot for pain then I'll be back later to check on you."

"Thank you..." she whispered.

With the doctor out of the room Stella turned her head towards Mac...."I could have swore you asked me to marry you detective. Or was I dreaming?"

"No love, you weren't dreaming. Climbing back in beside her he said... I did ask you, once we return to New York we will be married. I need you Stel, just as much as you need me, our love is strong enough to survive anything please say you'll accept."

Moving in closer, Stella whispered...."Yes Mac Taylor, I'll marry you."

.................................................

As two weeks passed, Stella was ready to be released and head home to New York. The boys had left ahead of her and Mac, for Horatio invited them to dinner before their flight the following morning.

"Stella... are you glad to be heading home to New York?"

"I am, don't get me wrong Horatio, I love Miami, but I do miss New York."

Laughing... Horatio shook his head, for he understood. "You will let me know when the wedding is."

"Of course, we'll send you an invitation, it wouldn't be the same without you there."

"Great...I'll be looking forward to it."

After dinner, Mac and Stella headed back to their hotel. "Are you tired Stella? It's been a long day."

"A little Mac, but I think I'd rather just cuddle up on the couch and rest, I think I've seen enough of the bed for a while."

Mac understood, for Stella wasn't one to stay down for very long, she was a fighter, always had been. That was one of the many things he loved about her.

Epi

Standing at the Chapel, Mac, Danny, Don and Adam waited for Stella and Sid to walk down.

"Okay Mac, you still have time to back out, whispered Danny.

"Shut up Messer, laughed Don.

"I will not back out, just tell me you have the ring Danny?"

"The ring, what ring?"

"Danny, I'm warning you, where is the ring?"

"Don't worry Mac, I have it in my pocket, see." Digging in his pocket, Danny couldn't feel the ring.

"Danny... I don't like that expression on your face, you lost the ring didn't you?"

Feeling all his pockets, Don tried desperately not to laugh, for only Danny could screw up this day.

"Found it, see." Holding up the diamond band, Mac breathed a sigh of relief. As the music began, Mac seen Stella walking beside Sid,\ and such beauty took his breath away, for she was dressed in a long silk white gown, with little pearls laced through her curls and as she flowed toward him, he could see the tears in her eyes.

Reaching his side, she leaned over and kissed Sid on the cheek, as he placed her hand in Mac's.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God and in the face of this company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

When no one responded, the minister replied...."Mac and Stella have chosen their vows for each other, so as we listen in silence, you may begin, Stella".

"My darling Mac, I know we've had road that we traveled to get here today, but now that we have, I need you to know..... When you need someone to encourage you, I want it to be me. When you need a helping hand, I want it to be mine. When you long for someone to smile at, turn to me. When you have something to share, share it with me, as I know together as our future grows, so will we."

My beautiful, lovely Stella... We have already been through a lot together and I believe that God has been preparing us for this moment and for our future together. I promise to keep the good memories alive and to let the bad ones die. I vow not to let the sun go down on our anger and to treat each morning as a new day to love you with the gift you have given me. I will not forsake you or these vows that we have made, but rather strive to show you my love for the rest of our lives. This is my promise to you."

With the vows said, they turned towards the minister, as he said...."do you have the rings?"

Passing Mac the rings he handed one to Stella.

"Mac... Stella.... repeat after me, With this ring, I thee wed you Mac."

Facing Mac with tears, she said..."with this ring, I thee wed you Mac." Sliding it on his finger the bond was now almost complete.

"Mac...repeat after me. Stella...with this ring, I thee wed you."

Placing the ring on her delicate finger Mac kissed it and as Stella's tears poured, the minister said...

"By the power invested in me, in this church and the holy spirit, I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Leaning in Mac pulled Stella towards him and with their tears pouring down their cheeks, they kissed, kissed in the love that had bonded them as husband and wife.

**The End.**

**.................................................................................**

**Coming soon... The Evil Within two.**

**.................................................................................**


End file.
